tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tender Engines
Tender Engines is the twentieth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Movie. Plot Gordon gets tired of getting told what to do by the other engines and claims that big engines have big needs and little engines are just annoying. Later, Gordon is impressed when he sees a visitor with two tenders and says that if he had two tenders, he would not need to listen to silly little engines. However, he becomes depressed when Diesel gloats the Diesels' victory over steam on the mainland. He perks up when he is told by the Fat Controller that he will never be scrapped on Sodor and that the visitor had two tenders due to the lack of coal and water on the Mainland, but Henry is cross and grumbles he deserves two tenders for his work. Duck, planning a trick, coerces Henry into pulling some spare tenders. Henry is delighted, but is less than thrilled when he finds they are all filled with boiler sludge. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Flying Scotsman (not named; does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Yard * Ffarquhar Sheds * Viaduct and Road Trivia * This episode is based on the story "Tenders for Henry" from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * One of Henry's tenders has LMS written on the side, a possible reference to his basis, the LMS Black 5 Class. Some of the other tenders have "NE" on the sides, indicating that they are North Eastern Railway tenders. * Flying Scotsman was originally intended to have a larger role in this episode, but due to budgetary constraints the entire locomotive model could not be constructed. * This marks Diesel's last speaking role until sixth season. * This episode marks the first time Donald is seen without Douglas. Goofs * When James first arrives at the coal chute to speak to Gordon, his pony truck is off the rails. * When James leaves the coal loader, his eyes are wonky. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. * Flying Scotsman's second tender is a standard LNER corridor tender when it should be an auxiliary water tender. * When Henry bangs the trucks one bounces upward. * Henry's face is loose when he complains about always working hard enough for two tenders. * In the restored version, when Henry passes over the viaduct, you can see Percy on the track below. As Percy exits the shot, a shadow passes over the set. This is presumably a crew-members' hand picking up Percy before he falls off the set. * Before Henry comes out with the tenders, look at James; his first wheel is crooked. * Henry passes Thomas twice while pulling the tenders. * A camera tripod is seen when Gordon says "Don't be vulgar!" * Studio equipment can be seen when Gordon leaves Tidmouth. In other languages Gallery File:TenderEnginestitlecard.png|Original title card File:TenderEnginesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TenderEnginesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TenderEnginesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TenderEngines1.jpg File:TenderEngines2.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines3.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines4.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines5.png File:TenderEngines6.PNG File:TenderEngines7.png File:TenderEngines8.JPG File:TenderEngines9.jpg File:TenderEngines10.png File:TenderEngines11.png|James File:TenderEngines12.png File:TenderEngines13.png|Edward, Gordon, and Duck File:TenderEngines14.png File:TenderEngines15.png File:TenderEngines16.png File:TenderEngines17.png File:TenderEngines18.png File:TenderEngines19.png|Percy File:TenderEngines20.png|Flying Scotsman's tenders File:TenderEngines21.png File:TenderEngines22.png File:TenderEngines23.png|Gordon and Diesel File:TenderEngines24.png File:TenderEngines26.png|Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and Duck File:TenderEngines27.png File:TenderEngines28.png File:TenderEngines29.png File:TenderEngines30.png File:TenderEngines31.png File:TenderEngines32.png|The Fat Controller File:TenderEngines33.png File:TenderEngines34.png|Duck and Donald File:TenderEngines36.png|Donald File:TenderEngines37.png File:TenderEngines38.png|Henry, Duck, and Donald File:TenderEngines39.png File:TenderEngines40.png|The tenders File:TenderEngines41.png|Henry and Duck File:TenderEngines42.png|Duck and the tenders File:TenderEngines44.jpg File:TenderEngines45.png File:TenderEngines46.png File:TenderEngines47.png File:TenderEngines48.png File:TenderEngines49.png File:TenderEngines50.png File:TenderEngines51.png File:TenderEngines52.png File:TenderEngines53.png File:TenderEngines54.png File:TenderEngines55.png File:TenderEngines56.png|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines57.png File:TenderEngines58.png Episode File:Tender Engines - British Narration|UK narration File:Tender Engines - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes